Sample Scene
by LimeOfSarcasm
Summary: Hiya! I just joined so I just added a scene from a thing I'm working on. I'm just showing this for helpful tips and pointers. Thanks !


Link looked in disappointment at the crumpled human body before him. Link grunted and (not so lightly) punted the body across the floating stage. Diablo slid across the floor gasping for air as Link walked on. "Get up." He grunted while unsheathing the Master Sword. "You rest when I tell you can rest." _What's up with this guy?_ Darkness never received his answer. Using his sword as a cane he pushed himself to the top. Then he quickly brought the sword up still wobbling on his feet. "Finally." Link took a stance once more. "Come at me again with some spirit." "Fine." Diablo muttered angrily. "You want spirit?" Diablo thrust his hand to his side. "I'll give you spirit." Diablo opened the menu. **_Sacrifice level-10% Duration time-10 minutes._** _Diablo, you can't be serious?_ Darkness cried exasperated. _You'll be on a wheelchair after this!_ The menu droned on. _**Commencing in 5... 4... 3..**_ Diablo grinned, "Go big or go home." _**2...**_ Link stood expectantly taking another defensive stance. _**1...**_ The energy hit Diablo like a wave, as the air around him crackled with energy. With his not pupiless eyes, he looked at Link. "YOU READY?" Link nodded. **GO!** The announcer cried, as the two figures fought again once more.

 **Link P.O.V.**

The first swipe he took was rash, angry and dangerous. No, I take that back. It was pathetic. His black eyes were filled with rage, anger, and humiliation. He wasn't thinking in this battle. I casually side stepped his blows. He screamed in frustration. He paused to charge his right arm. Shadows went flying towards his fist. _So obvious._ I shot several arrows at him. His armor took most of the damage, most of his arrows falling to the ground uselessly after plinking against Diablo's armor. But it had done it's task. Diablo with his focus broken was now open. I jumped and sliced for his right arm. Diablo crossed his arms at the last second to activate his Shield. The Master Sword bounced uselessly off the blue disc. I hit him with the hookshot and kicked him torwards the sky. He landed on his feet wincing, and charged again blindly swinging his sword. He swiped and swiped but missed every single time. His 9th consecutive swipe was jab, which I took with the Hylian Shield as I charged up the Master Sword pointing it high up to the sky. His eyes grew wide with realization, but by then it was to late. "SKYWARD STRIKE, RANGE EDITION." I slashed upwards parallel to the ground. "FURY STRIKE!". The beam of energy hit the ground, causing the rubble to hit Diablo's eyes. I threw the boomerang towards him while he was blinded. The rubble around him whipped into a frenzy, attacking him, while he was stuck in the hurricane of debris. I jumped to the next few platforms and threw bombs at him, adding to the hurricane of pain. Diablo roared in pain. "THIS IS IT DIABLO" I shouted. I threw myself at him spinning my body like a hurricane with my sword out. Diablo was already flashing due to the high damage, was done for. As my blade connected to his body time slowed down as I could feel that familiar energy streaking across the stage. A red lighting bolt, flashing with red, black, and white, struck Diablo. Time resumed once more. The impact settled in quite nicely as Diablo was sent flying to the limits of the Stage and- _**CRASHHHHHHHHH.**_ The sound of broken glass tinkled brightly. _**GAME!**_ The announcer called out. I saluted to his area in the commentator's box as I teleported back to the Prep room.

Once the flashing settled down I saw Diablo being whisked away to Dr. Mario's room unconscious. Master Hand was waiting in human form, lounging casually in his huge recliner. Due to his small frame and boyish face, he looked like a kid playing pretend. M.H. winked and floated towards me he extended his hands and dropped 15 Smash Coins into my open palm. "Good work on this battle!" he noted. Grunting, I walked towards the locker room. Pit was already there. standing and staring blankly at the wall as the shower water splashed around his face, he looked exhausted. "Hard game?" I chuckled amused. Pit let out a hollow laugh. "You have no idea." I turned on the showers and let the mud swirl around the drain. _Christ, I'm dirty._ In the warm water, I could feel my muscles loosening up. I wondered aloud. "Hey Pit, y'reckon Diablo's still alive?" Pitt laughed. Even though he didn't say anything, we both new what he was implying. I made note to buy Diablo flowers for him to get well.


End file.
